An Arranged Marriage
by dellie1896
Summary: Seto and his little sis meet the Hyotei and Seigaku tennis Team Oh Tezuka, Keigo, and many more are interested in her only three problem Her older brother will kick anyones behind if they hurt his sis,She hates most of the tennis guys& she is engaged to..
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri's POV I am walking to the living room to see Seto. I walk up to the door and knock.  
"Come in" Seto says I go in.  
"You wanted to see me Seto" I say "You and me are going to a fancy ball in 3 hours. Taking the plane. So you have an hour to get ready" Seto says "Okay but blue or purple"  
"Blue" Seto says unsure "Yay that means blue dress, right" I say "No you have to wear white but wear a jacket" Seto says "okay" I say sadly 'I wonder if I still have that strapless dress.' I thought going to my room.  
Room: Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket (Pictures are of the yu-gi-oh characters)  
I walk to my closet and open it. After what seemed like 3 hours but only 10 minutes. I picked my dress and everything needed. I go take a shower with my water proof headset.  
Headset:  
I talk to Tea and Melony about school, dueling, and boys.  
After I dried off, I said bye to my friends and got dressed. I put on my white sleeve-less dress and put my brown hair in a bun. I also put red contacts over my blue icy eyes.

By the time I get my tennis bag and jacket ready. I have twenty minutes to go. I eat a chocolate chip bagel on my to the plane.  
I go to the plane and sit down. After Seto takes off I fall asleep with my tennis racket and a ball still bouncing.  
after an hour I awake to about 25 new faces and Seto in the back.  
"Look shes awake.." A smiling brown hair guy starts "and still bouncing the tennis ball." A spiked hair guy finishes.  
"Guys, back off my sister or she might kill you." Seto says across the room "Seto, that was an accident." I say "Come on, you were sleeping while practicing and you hit the ball so it looked like a combo of special moves." Seto says "i doubt you can do it again"  
"I can too. Plus I don't show it a lot because that one of my special moves." I say stopping the ball "Please Seto allow me to dance with her at my ball?" A purplish guy says bowing "No" Seto says closing his eyes "And why not?" The guy says "Because you are last persnon my sister wants to dance with." Seto says "And my sister will pick for herself. If she wants"  
"I want to dance with no one" I say "Okay"  
I glance at everyone and see everyone but 1 guy with dirty blonde hair look sad.  
'Now that guy seems nice...' I thought I go up to him.  
"Would you like to dance...?" I ask him "Sure and my name is Tezuka" He says "Okay, Tezuka" I say "How come captain gets the girl?" A cute red headed guy says "What did you say?" I say looking at him "Nothing" He says running off After introductions Tezuka and I dance the music. Atobe and Seto are talking .  
A slow dance comes on while me and Tezuka talk. Tezuka gets up and puts his hand in front of my face.  
"Sayuri, Would you like to dance?" Tezuka asks "Sure, Tezuka" I say grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor.  
We slow dance till the last beat. Atobe stops everything while Tezuka and I are sitting right near the stairs.  
"I have something to say everyone" Atobe says "My grandparent just died, so sad. But they left a will. That says I will marry music stops a young lady named... 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

Recap

A slow dance comes on while Tezuka and I talk. Tezuka gets up and puts his hand in front of my face.

"Sayuri, would you like to dance?" Tezuka asks

"Sure, Tezuka-Kun." I say grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor. I ended up calling him Tezuka-Kun for he has much in common with me and asked me too. But I wonder why…

We slow dance till the last beat. Atobe stops everything while Tezuka and I are sitting right near the stairs.

"I have something to say everyone" Atobe says "My grandparent just died, so sad. But they left a will. That says I will marry music stops a young lady named...

Story Start Sayuri's POV

Chapter 2: Oh My God…, Doubles Partners, FAKE Boyfriend

"Sayuri Kaiba. She is beautiful young lady that is awed at my prowess. Plus she knew my grandparents very well so it's the least she can do." Atobe finishes while smirking.

"Oh My God…" I mutter to myself

I rushed to Seto's side. I pull his ear so it's near my face.

"You are the walking dead, Seto. Oh yeah I am only marrying that guy if you can get out of my ear pull." I say not letting go.

Seto tries to let go like a million times. Then, I go an idea.

"Fine, I'll marry the guy but not for your ear." I say finally letting go of Seto's ear. "Is your ear okay, Seto?" I finish innocently

"Fine I think" Seto says rubbing his ear. "What are you up to, Sayuri?"

"Why do you suspect me, Seto?" I say putting on a pouting face

"I do because you can kill Atobe. If you wanted to in your sleep." Seto says going to the beverage table and getting a cup of hot tea.

I walk to the beverage table to get a can of green tea that was cooling. I touch the top while another person grabs it from the middle of the can. I look at the person and see its Tezuka. I blush and let go.

"Umm you can have it Tezuka. I'll just get some ponta." I say getting a ponta out of the bowl of ice.

"Anymore ponta?" A guy that was 4, 10 and had greenish hair.

"There's a grape and orange not including mine, Ryoma." I say opening mine.

"Been awhile right, Sayuri?" Ryoma says getting a grape ponta.

"As far as I know that's my name but I think Atobe will make me change it." I say finishing my ponta.

"Chuckles So what do you think will your name be then?" Ryoma says drinking his ponta.

"By the way he described me I think it would be Kimiko or Fumiko. But I don't want to be married to some guy just because of a will. For all I care, let Keigo Atobe in Hell." I say walking to the blue-eyes- white-dragon Plane. I am stopped by a guard of Atobe's.

"Sorry Mrs. Kaiba but Mr. Kaiba just left and left some suitcases of clothes." The guard says pointing to my blue and green suitcase.

"Ryoma will your parents mine an old tennis friend over?" I say/ask nicely taking my luggage.

"No but do you mind the tennis team." Ryoma says

"Not at all but only if I can face each one of you in a tennis match" I say smirking

"Smirk Okay" Ryoma says

RING RING ( means a new setting or sound in the middle)

I take out my cell phone which is a sidekick that I can text with. I open my phone.

'New Text message' I thought/read while I open it and read while I turn away from everyone.

Dear Little Lily

I heard U R Going 2 stay in Tokyo 4ever and getting married. Seto said it on MySpace. Let me guess SETO was behind this. Don't worry we'll be there to straight things up with that idiot that thinks he can have you fall for him. Can you pick us up at the airport near Rokkaku?

Later, Sayu

- Tazura & Marikit

I close my cell phone and turn back to everyone.

"Ryoma can you pickup my friends from the airport near Rokkaku?" I ask

"Sorry but my dad can only fit 9 not including him."

"Don't worry, Sayuri. I will have one of my limos drive you to pick up your friend. Be awed at my prowess." Atobe says walking over to me

"No because I'll just ask my friend from Japan. He is my pen pal and maybe the only reason other I stayed that and I know lots of people here." I say putting my phone it my pocket.

"Who is your pen pal?" Momo says while eating some of Atobe's cream puffs.

"Fuji Syusuke" I say doing a few hand-signs. After I finished my hand-signs, I got a plate of yellow cake with royal blue and white icing.

"So that's why you looked so familiar to me." Fuji says getting something out of his pocket. He hands me a picture of me in a blue ruffled dress with a blue ribbon in hair. I was standing next to Ryoma Echizen

I look like this in Picture: a href"s179./albums/w308/haylin5/?actionview¤tBridesmaiddress.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i179./albums/w308/haylin5/Bridesmaiddress.jpg" border"0" alt"homecoming"/a

Ryoma was wearing what he wore at the boat ship tennis games. (Ryoma sort of told you.)

"Widens Eyes What are you doing with my family prom picture?" I ask going up to Fuji

"You sent it to your pen pal. Your pen pal is me, Fuji Syusuke." Fuji says giving Momo the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"You are so KAWII, Sayu-Chan!" Eiji says jumping me

"So Sayuri, what are you and Ryoma doing in that picture anyway?" Fuji asks

"We had too because Seto and I was at a family prom in America. I meet Echizen there and we played tennis together. Plus Seto thought Ryoma would make a good FAKE boyfriend." I say walking away from them

"Ryoma was your fake boyfriend!? How? Your brother said that you hate guy." Atobe says shocked

Blushing, stamina, doubles partners, airport, fighting, & tired Marikit

Story Start Sayuri's POV

"I do hate guys but I do like some guys but I don't like guys that are so outgoing because that gives them away to anyone…" I say "But I guess Eiji, Momo, and Gakuto is alright because they remind me of my little brother after eating a whole bag of candy. Smiles"

Ryoma's POV

I look at Sayuri smiling and then look at all the guys. They are mostly blushing but Sanada, Tezuka, and Ryou K. aren't because they don't like her plus Sanada and Tezuka are sort of too cold and serious most of the time.

Sayuri's POV

"Hey Atobe and Sanada lets have a match in doubles." I say smirking "Of course after my doubles partners are picked up."

"If it would make you be awed by my prowess. Than, let's have a match after we pick up your doubles partners." Atobe says "Wait you have 2 doubles partners, why?"

"Because I usually play singles 1 while they play doubles 2 and 1. But sometimes I play doubles with one of them. But only if the opponents are new to us but that rarely because that all the girls on my team are data collectors." I say thinking of my team

"How many people are on your team, Sayuri?" Ryoma says smirking

"Three girls but there is sometimes a guy who plays with us but that's only sometimes." I say smirking too

"But how do you play if you have to play 3 matches?" Inui asks writing in his book while he asked his sister to look for a picture of me in another green book

"I have like tons of stamina. I think I have enough for a whole 2 doubles game and 3 singles game." I say "But why are you asking?"

"Because no one has enough stamina for 5 whole tennis games including me." Fuji says eyes open

"Oh you want to bet I can't do 5 games, 2 doubles and 3 singles, with only my stamina?" I ask checking my watch

"You bet." Everyone says

"First up are Atobe and Sanada for doubles 2. Then Eiji and Oishi for doubles 1." I say "Singles 3 is Ryoma. Then second is Fuji. Then, finally Tezuka is singles 1."

"Hey that's usually the same line-up for matches." Eiji says thoughtfully

"Hey Atobe I don't care if you like it or not. But get your limo and Sanada and Ryou you guys are coming with me wither you like it or not." I say taking Sanada and Ryou by their arms and literally dragging them to the limo. (They were standing by each other.)

"Oi, wait I am coming too." Atobe says running after me

"No way are you going to meet my friends." I yell back get into the limo and wait for Sanada and Ryou to get in. But they wait for a minute.

"Come in before I go devil mode on you." I say looking at them with red eyes

They get in calmly.

"Driver, can you take us to Chiba airport?" I say with my voice about to snap at the next person

"Hai, Ms. Kaiba." The driver says

On their way to Chiba airport

"Why did we get dragged into this, Kaiba?" Ryou asks

"I did because everyone else will make me go devil mode" I say looking at the road

"Excuse me but why?" Sanada says

"Because you guys are the only quiet, friendly people in that party…" I say

"Okay. Hey who is this friend of yours we picking up anyway?" Ryou says/asks

"They are my doubles partners." I say "Plus my best friends."

"Oh…" Sanada and Ryou says in unison

"We are here, Mrs. Kaiba." The driver says opening the door on my side

"Thanks and wait here driver. I just need to get my friends and will be right back." I say grabbing Sanada's and Ryou's collars and walking out

I let go and look around.

"SAYURI!" A girly voice yells while jumping me

"Hey Sayuri. Tazura get off of Sayuri." A clam voice said pulling out a sheathed sword

The girly voice girl jumped off me and I jumped up onto my feet.

"Hello Tazura." I say facing the hyper girly tennis girl

"Ahem…" Sanada says

"Oh Tazura meet Sanada points to Sanada and Ryou K points to Ryou." I say while taking the sword from the calmly voice girl

"Oi Sayuri, can you give me back my cherry blossom sword back." The calm girl says

"Sure, Marikit but no killing Atobe or anyone but your family, got it?" I ask giving here back her katana

"Yes, captain." Marikit says looking down

"You have the Sakura Blade?" Sanada asks with interest

"Yeah, Sanada I had it since I was 5." Marikit says shyly

i'That means that Marikit and I are to be married.'/i Sanada thinks

"I want to get back to Atobe's and leave there as soon as possible." I say walking back to the limo

"Hai, captain Sayuri." Marikit says calmly and Tazura says hyperly (I know not a word but you get it. For friends: its how Kimiko acted when she eats candy.)

We all get in and head back to Atobe's mansion. We walk out when the limo stops and go up Atobe's house steps

"This guy must be filthy rich." Tazura says calmly

"Yeah, considering he is to be marrying me." I say

"True but who really care about the likes him?" Marikit asks while looking at her nails and blowing them

"Ah my love, you have returned with your two friends. Are they awed by the prowess of Ore-sama?" Atobe asks being his egotist self

"Don't Marikit, Tazura. This is my battle." I say putting my arms open on the sides and I grab Marikit's Sakura Blade and taking it from her

"Fine, Sayuri-******teichou you can fight this one." They both say calmly but with hidden anger and rage**

**"****Thank you, Marikit and Tazura. I'll make sure to get nothing on your sword, Marikit." I say getting into a stance**

******I attack Atobe with the sword out of its sheath. Atobe dodges just in time.**

"Why are you attacking Ore-Sama again?" Atobe asks

"I am because no one uses my love not even someone as the likes of you." I say with rage and attacking him again but with the hilt held sideways. (Like big bang if you see nationals)

The attack makes Atobe blow away. Everyone comes out to see what the noise is coming from. They show shocked faces and go over to Sanada and Ryou.

"What the heck happened?" Eiji & Momo yells/asks to Sanada and Ryou

"Glares…." Sanada says

"Sayuri went to Chiba to get her friends. We all came here and Atobe called Sayuri 'My Love'. Then Sayuri took the Sakura Blade, Marikit's blade and is now attacking Atobe" Ryou says pointing to Sayuri attacking Atobe

"Oh yeah now I remember, Sayuri hated to be thought of owned or had no freedom. That includes being called my love and other various names." Ryoma says

"Yeah and I am going to sleep in my room. Atobe, go sleep at Ryoma's because me and my girls are sleeping over for the night considering we don't want to bother any of the guys from other schools." I say walking up the steps with Marikit and Tazura at my sides

"Why? There is enough room for all of us." Atobe says getting up

"I know but everyone is sleeping over because it takes 3 hours to go get to your houses and schools for extra training." I say not really caring

"Who does extra training when they reach home?" Eiji asks clueless

"Let's see Rikkai because if they don't Sanada would slap them and St. Rudolph because Mizuki has an evil look and he also is mad that his school couldn't be in the nationals." I say leaning on the closed front door

"How did she know that?" Ayaka & Yuuta asks

"I knew because I am a data collector and I used to go to all the tennis schools of Japan that had a chance to be in the nationals." I say opening the door but not going in

"Uh…." They all say expect Atobe, Shiraishi, Tezuka, Fuji, Saeki, Sanada, Ryou K., & Tooyama

"But I never have seen you before at any of my classes..." Atobe says "You guys? Turns to the others who didn't talk"

"No…" they all say in unison

"I beat them you all…" I say in a sad voice, about to cry her heart out

"Sayuri, don't tell them and be strong." Tazura says sharply

"Yeah, Sayuri you are the strong one and just because some boys piss you off doesn't mean to give up. Even if they found out your secret" Marikit says strongly

"I'll continue with this tomorrow at breakfast but for now Marikit, Tazura, & me are going to the hot spring." I say getting up and snap my fingers

Right at the moment I snap my fingers, a young (your age) cute butler comes in with 3 towels, 3 bottles of scents for hair and body, & 3 face towels.

"Thank you, Alex-Kun." I say as I get 1 of each item as Marikit and Tazura do the same but I smile at Alex

"Sayuri-Chan, your welcome and please call if you need me." Alex says

"Alex-Kun, can you please make they don't see me undress?" I say not even blushing at the thought

"………." Alex says as he runs away blushing

"Oh well, I guess I can take care of any boys that are seen watching me undress." I say going to the hot springs alone "Marikit, Tazura hope you don't kill them…"

Marikit's POV

"Don't worry I will not kill them…" I say as I watch Sayuri disappear into the hallway going to the hot springs

"I am going to the hot springs." Atobe says sharply while walking towards the dorr that leads to the hot springs

"Go head, everyone." Tazura says "We really don't care if you see her undress."

"Why don't you care? Aren't you supposed to stop us?" Atobe and some other people asks

"Why don't you go ask her?" I say pushing Atobe, Tezuka, Shiraishi, Yukimura, & Saeki in the room Sayuri went it.

I closed the door before they could or would get out. I lock the door,

"Oi Tazura lets go to our room and sleep…" I say tired

"Umm sorry I can't I am going to go watch a tennis match with the K. twins…" Tazura says

"Ok then see ya later, Tazura. Oi Sanada can you carry me to my room?" I say tiredly

"Fine, Marikit." Sanada says as he carries me bridal style to my room.

"Thank you, love…" I say as I drift into sleep

iWhy did she call me love? Is it because she knows about the marriage?/i Sanada thinks as he opens my door and lies me down on my bed while he stares at me iShe is so beautiful and graceful. No wonder mother and father wanted her to marry me /i


End file.
